


Пути Людей

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Она стоит у начала дороги и спрашивает проходящих о своем сыне.





	Пути Людей

Говорят, где-то в начале Дороги, по которой Смертные уходят за пределы Арды, стоит женщина. Она кутается в плащ так, что не видно лица, протягивает руку к проходящим и спрашивает: "Скажите, вы не видели моего сына? Вы не знаете, он еще жив?" Времена такие, что остаться в живых порой труднее, чем умереть. Но иногда она слышит краткие вести, то радостные, то не очень: да, он жив, его выкормили и воспитали.... жив, но в рабстве у вастаков... жив, живет один в глуши и мстит вастакам... Эту дорогу она уже хорошо представляет по скупым словам тех, кто проходит, и дорога та должна рано или поздно - скорее, рано - привести сюда. Но он все не появляется, да и проходящие не могут больше ничего о нем вспомнить.  
Потом, спустя годы, вдруг приходят иные вести: он у моря, правит народом людей и эльфов, у него есть жена и сын. Эти вести куда лучше прежних и, может быть, встреча состоится не так скоро, но - никто из людей не минует Дороги. Но годы идут, а его все нет, и последнее, что слышит она от многих, пришедших сюда из того города на берегу - он ушел в море, никто больше ничего не знает о нем, и сын его ушел в то же море...  
И вдруг, спустя многие годы, какой-то путник отвечает ей: "Говорят, он теперь один из эльфов, женщина".  
"Как же так?" - растерянно всплескивает она руками. - "Я-то точно знаю, что родила его человеком!.."  
"Но ведь не воспитала..." - роняет путник и, не оборачиваясь, уходит.  
"Как же так?" - шепчет она в пустоту. - "Что же скажу я мужу, кого приведу к нему?"  
Но ждать больше нечего. Она поворачивается, полуприкрыв лицо руками.  
И видит, как совсем близко сидит, обхватив колени, высокий мужчина.  
"Ты... Хуор, как, ты здесь?!"  
"Да", - спокойно отвечает он. - "Я ждал".  
...так же, как все те годы, в лесу Бретиль и в Хитлуме - ждал, когда она станет старше и ее можно будет назвать невестой... Халад Халдир тогда пошутил: "Вон ваши невесты на поляне играют, ну, кто за ними приглядит? Думаю, ты, Хуор: если куда залезут - ты их без лестницы достанешь!" ...Он пошутил, а него - так и вышло. (Морвен, конечно, была уже не на полянке с девчонками, а помогала взрослым)...  
"...ждал. Тебя. Пойдем, моя маленькая. Я тебя теперь больше не брошу. Хочешь, я тебя понесу?"  
"Я... не знаю... Хуор, - он кутает ее в плащ, а она в самом деле чувствует себя маленькой, и так ли уж это неверно? - ...Хуор, а куда мы пойдем?"  
Она так привыкла стоять здесь, что и не различает в окружающей мгле ту пресловутую Дорогу.  
"Так... сейчас скажу! Видишь вон ту звезду? Нам повезло, она как раз восходит".  
"Вижу... А что это за звезда?"  
Мгла постепенно редеет и небо начинает напоминать то, что было над летним Хитлумом, но этот яркий огонь не напоминает ей ничего из известных светил, и при этом...  
"Это не что, это кто. Это наш внук, Риан. Точнее, его корабль".  
"Он т-тоже эльф?"  
"Этот - да. ...знаешь, стать эльфом - это не худшее, что может случиться с человеком, поверь мне! ...ну что, пойдем?"

18:37 05.05.2011


End file.
